The present invention relates to vacuum cleaner systems, and more particularly to an upright vacuum cleaner system having an independently usable powerhead component, and wherein the powerhead component includes an On/Off switch which can be actuated from either a thumb actuator button or a foot operated actuator component.
Vacuum cleaner systems, and particularly upright vacuum cleaner systems, are used in a wide variety of cleaning applications. Such upright vacuum cleaner systems typically include an upright handle portion and some form of base or xe2x80x9cpowerheadxe2x80x9d unit. The base unit typically includes a suction airflow opening on its underside through which a vacuum airflow is generated. Typically, the upright handle is not removable from the base unit and the base unit is not intended to be used without its upright handle. As such, there is typically only a single On/Off switch located on the base unit which is intended to be actuated with a user""s foot.
With a vacuum cleaner system having an independently usable electric powerhead component, it would be undesirable to include only a single switch actuator. Having only a single switch actuator for turning on and off the electric powerhead would require the user to use that switch actuator to turn on and off the powerhead regardless of whether the powerhead is being used with its upright handle in an upright cleaning mode, or as an independent, hand-held cleaning tool. Thus, the use of a single switch actuator would require the user to engage the same switch actuator with one or more fingers of a hand, when the vacuum cleaner is used in a hand-held cleaning mode, or with a portion of one""s foot, when the electric powerhead is being operated in an upright cleaning mode.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide an electric powerhead that incorporates separate switch actuator elements, one adapted to be used with the fingers of a hand while the powerhead is being used in a handheld cleaning mode, and a second switch actuator element which is adapted to be engaged with a foot of the user when the powerhead is being used in an upright cleaning mode with an upright handle attached to the powerhead. It would also be desirable to provide such a vacuum cleaner system in which the use of two switch actuator components does not significantly complicate the construction of the electric powerhead or otherwise interfere with the vacuum airflow generated through the powerhead during use.
The present invention is directed to a vacuum cleaner system having an electric powerhead which may be used in a hand-held cleaning mode or in an upright cleaning mode with a removable upright handle, wherein dual switch actuator components are provided on the powerhead. The dual switch actuator components allow the user to turn an electric motor of the powerhead on and off via a thumb or finger of the user""s hand when the powerhead is being used in a hand-held cleaning mode, and allow the electric motor to be turned on and off via a separate foot actuator component when the vacuum cleaner system is being used in an upright cleaning mode.
In one preferred embodiment the electric powerhead includes a handle portion for allowing the user to easily grasp and manipulate the powerhead when using it in the hand-held cleaning mode. A first switch actuator component is disposed at one end of the handle and a second switch actuator component is disposed at the opposite end of the handle. A coupling arm extends within the handle from the first switch actuator component into contact with the second switch actuator component. An electric on/off switch is disposed under the first switch actuator component so that a user may turn on and off the On/Off switch by selectively depressing the first switch actuator component.
In one preferred embodiment the coupling arm is pivotally supported at an approximate midpoint thereof at a point within the handle of the powerhead. The coupling arm can thus pivot in response to movement of the second switch actuator component. Thus, when the second switch actuator component is depressed with the user""s foot, this causes pivoting of the coupling arm and the opposite end thereof to depress the electric switch mounted within the housing, thus turning the motor on or off. Thus, the use of the second switch actuator component does not interfere with or impede use of the first switch actuator and vise versa.
The use of two separate switch actuator components allows the user to use one switch actuator component when the electric powerhead is being used in a hand-held cleaning mode, and where the switch is conveniently placed for finger or thumb actuation, and a second switch actuator component which is conveniently placed for foot actuation when the electric powerhead is being used in an upright cleaning mode with its associated upright handle. Since the coupling arm extends through the interior of a handle of the electric powerhead, it does not interfere with the suction airflow generated within the powerhead, nor does it complicate the placement of the electric motor within the powerhead.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.